


Different Paths

by bluebutterfly2006



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebutterfly2006/pseuds/bluebutterfly2006
Summary: Mitzi has tried to do everything to fit in, but when two strangers(Winchesters) comes her way and tell her some interesting things. What will she do with this information? {Also, note that this story takes place when Dean is Demon Dean.}





	1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you like it._ **

**Original date published and website:**  11/30/2014-fanfiction(dot)net

**Disclaimer:**  I do  _ **NOT**_  own Supernatural.

**Note:**  Also, if there is any corrections you want to share, please send me a message. That a way I can fix them for the future readers. Thank you!

**Recap of Summary:**  Mitzi has tried to do everything to fit in, but when two strangers(Winchesters) comes her way and tell her some interesting things. What will she do with this information?  **{** Also, note that this story takes place when Dean is Demon Dean. **}**

 

****Chapter 1****

 

'What a day' thought Mitzi in relieved that another jagged day was over with. Because of the many orders it made her effete by the end of the week.'Oh that feels good' she said in a whisper; as the alcoholic drink splashed and burned going down her throat. Since Mitzi didn't have a designate driver only one drink would do for now.

She peered down at her watch it showed twelve minutes to eleven o'clock.'Man it's that late. I guess something did come up', she thought and also worried.

Mitzi waited on this friend, but her friend never did showed. No it wasn't a definite plan of them meeting; just a discussion they had. With out even thinking of who could be around she then let out a heavy sigh.

"Rough day?!" came a voice besides her, Mitzi turned towards the speaker.

There seated on a bar stool was a dark headed man with hazel green eyes, perfect cheek bones, and a wonderful smile. He also wore blue jeans, a red flannel shirt, a green jacket, and boots. She also noticed that the stranger had a drink in his hand.

Mitzi just smiled and replied with "Yeah." 

Then very quickly circled back. 'Why was I just talking to this stranger?' She thought, and shook it off.

"Look, Miss I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," said the stranger. "I'm Dean by the way."

"Okay?"Mitzi responded unsure and shy and then it dawned on her that he was in wait for her name. So very nervously she said,"I'm Mitzi."

"Nice to meet you," replied Dean with a smile.

"Ditto" she said, as she placed her tab on the table and got up to leave.

"Was it something I said?"Dean asked.

"Oh no. I just remember something I forgot to do," Mitzi said in a comfort grin.

"Well you know where I'll be at" replied Dean, and took another sip from his shot glass; as Mitzi left rapidly, but in a calmly manner.

Dean's cellphone started to ring, and after the third ring he answered it. "Yeah. Getting ready to." He hung up the phone, place his due onto the table and headed to his 1967 Black Impala or "Baby'". Minutes later, he had arrived at an apartment complex, in wait patiently. He then look outside, it still was a clear sky, for now. "Sammy I sure hope your wrong about this," Dean said doubtful.

The once full moon evanescence in the sky. Suddenly, the sky began to transform to a dark -red clouds and rain drops poured down, something was about to happen. This mother nature creation was getting on  the Winchesters nerves, and it obvious someone has control over it. Whoever it was, needed to stop it before someone got hurt or worse, killed. Dean climbed out of the car and checked his gun and put it behind him, underneath his belt. He then very quietly "broke in" into the room that was completely dark and as he continued to walk. Dean seen a dim light and he heard a tearful sound, as he approached closer 'What the hell' he thought. Once he arrived at the bedroom he saw a girl faced down on her stomach in tears. He was about to leave, but his name being mentioned ceased him in his tracks. 'She thinks I'm a good guy. So that's the reason she left abruptly, she didn't want nothing serious. 'Okay' Dean thought. He also heard of how much pain she was in. 'This woman has really been through it', he observed and then decided it was time to go.

He then very careful and quietly exited the room, and when he made it back to the car he phoned his brother. "Sammy, she doesn't know she's the one doing it. No. It's deep pain. Yeah I know. I'm heading back now. Right." Dean ended the call and then put the car in gear and drove to the hotel.

Mitzi sit straight up, was someone just here?' she asked herself. She eyed outside and noted that it had quit raining. Wait I thought it was a full moon? It was when I arrived. That's weird'.She wiped away the fallen tears from her cheeks and got ready for bed. "Tomorrow is another day" she said to herself. Mitzi pulled the covers up to her mid waist of her body; very slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Since Mitzi had a very long active day at work she ended up back at the same bar; looking for her mysterious stranger, Dean. He was most certainly a hunk and not bad on the eyes either. If the opportunity presented itself to be with him tonight; then she'll push away the fear that stopped her in the first place. In a glance, Mitzi seen Dean seated in the same bar stool as last night.

"Is this seat taken?" Mitzi asked.

"It is now." Dean replied casual.

After she had ordered her drink and he refilled his; they started to discuss what the other one did. She told about being a waitress and that it wasn't much, but it was something. He nodded that he understood her statement. Dean had told her he was part of the FBI, and when she wanted proof he then brought out his badge. He also mentioned some eccentric cases he worked on. 'WOW' they both thought, but not in an unfavorable way. Mitzi was memorized by Dean's hazel eyes and he was by hers too. They both didn't know why the sudden attraction to one another. Then in a split second she gave him a light kiss on his delicious lips. When a flash came to her and it made her jumped back.

"What was that?"she asked.  
"You alright?"questioned Dean.  
"Yeah, I think so" Mitzi replied, terrified.

'Something is coming to her and it's clearly she has no idea of what.' thought Dean.. "Hey can we go and talk some where else-privately?"he asked, in wonderment.

"Sure" Mitzi said, excited.

They both climbed into the Impala. "Nice ride" Mitzi said, very impressed.

"Thanks."Dean said with a smile, as he turned the key to start the engine; instantly "Baby" roar to life. Mitzi embarked the directions to where she lived, which Dean already knew where to go, but didn't say a word. 'I can't believe this woman. This woman is just like me, likes about almost all the things that I do' speculated Dean. She then jammed to the song that played that himself recorded. 'It's too bad that...-It wouldn't work out. Her beauty was something though.'Dean thought to himself as he admired Mitzi.

Once there Mitzi unlocked the door and walk in and turn the lights on and said, "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, but it's you that needs to take the seat" Dean said in a serious voice.

"What? I beg your pardon?"Mitzi asked, addled.

"SAM!" Dean yelled out while she had a confused look upon her face. Sam came in and stood besides Dean.

"What's going on?"She challenged in defense.

"There's something you need to know about yourself" Sam said, concerned.

"About myself?"She said, in questioned and disputable.

"Dean you tell her" replied Sam, stared back and forth between the two. Sam knew that she would take the news better if Dean explain it to her.

"See we have been tracking these weird, outrageous storms and well Mitzi they all came from you" Dean said, and continue "There's no easy way of putting this so here it goes. Your a Warrior"

"A W-WHAT?"Mitzi said in almost a stuttered.

"A Warrior. Only few has this ability, but you have the control of the element of water; which is pretty cool" Dean said with an excited smile.

"Your also the one that's been cause of all the destruction in this town too" Sam mentioned.

"Wait, there's NO way I -myself has that kind of power" Mitzi said, only to assure herself. But then she froze in thought; for she knew deep down that something had been up with her here lately "Are you guys sure, I mean?"

"Pretty sure. You've transform once." Sam said, intelligent. "But as right now, where your still new to it you may not remembered it after wards.

"Okay?!" Mitzi replied still, in disbelief about the news.

"It won't be long until you will remember everything. But prior to you must dominate it" Sam said in a steady tone. "We help you with this" he, continued.

"Help me? This is some joke, very funny guys" Mitzi said as she noticed that this wasn't a game and the men was very serious about this. She suddenly flopped down on the couch and asked. "So now what do we do?"

"We wait it out" Dean replied deeply.

"Wait it out?"

"Yeah, your full power hasn't come to you yet. know sounds crazy" Dean said.

"Yeah crazy doesn't even cut it" Mitzi said, as she clung onto the small burgundy pillow.

After an hour went by, Sam and Dean had told Mitzi what they really do for a living; hunting the supernatural,such as ghosts, vampires, were-wolfs,and so on.

"Yeah right" she said and seen the serious facial expression on their faces. Which made her change her mind very briskly. "Now what?" Mitzi asked after letting the whole information sink in.

"Did you see anything bizarre here lately? Like you might thought you was dreaming?"Sam asked.

"No. Not that I'm aware of. Might. But I don't remember" Mitzi said, in shallow thought. She then got up from her seat, because the men was inches from the door to leave. Dean and Sam look at one another and nodded.

"I tell ya 'll go and let you get back to your routine. And if you think or feel anything else call us" Dean said, handed her their "business card" with the their cell phones numbers on it.

"Wait! If there is something wrong with me? I'd feel a lot better if someone was here. Please?! Just in case I get hard to control or worse." Mitzi said, worried.

"Okay. I take the first watch" replied Dean, as he beat his brother to the punch. While Sam just rolled his eyes and said "Fine" and then headed out the door.

Few minutes had passed and Mitzi then took a seat on the couch; as Dean peeked out the window's curtains.

"So how long have you lived here?" he asked, still glued eyed out the window.

"Few months, well all my life.I just moved back from another place. At the other residence, I wasn't headed in the right direction; the job sucked I was farther away from my friends. And the boys UGH." she said, as she shook her head and added "So I decided to come back here. I recently started work at a local dinner just a few blocks from here. Wait. Have I?/"

Suddenly Dean had a flashback of when they was at the Dinner, where Mitzi worked at.

"Is that her?"Sam asked, for he wasn't facing her direction.

"I believe so Sam,"Dean replied with a worship stare at her.

But the flashback got interrupted because by this time Dean could hear Mitzi's question being repeated.

"Have I killed anyone?"she asked hasty and impatiently.

"Not yet, I don't think you have" Dean said, as he snapped out of the flashback.

"Oh no!"Mitzi said, as she realized what she might have done. She then cupped her hands into her face "I'm a monster from hell!"

Dean walked carefully to her and kneel to where she was seated and replied with "Your no monster from hell-believe me!"

Mitzi looked up at him for the first time she could see the sorrow and care in his eyes, but still mentioned this "Seriously Dean, We don't know what I will become of. Who knows, I might be some creature that you-guys hunt down and destroys. Who knows what I'm capable of doing" she said in a panic tone.

"I doubt that you are" Dean said, in comfort and got up and looked away from her. Dean didn't mutter a word, nor did he let his emotions showed. But his first thought was he really hope not.

The rest of the evening went very normal and quiet all except the call from Sam to Dean, to check on things. Mitzi had prepared supper she had meatloaf, green beans(canned from the garden),mashed potatoes and sweet rolls. She had even fixed enough for Sam to eat, but he declined. After Dean and Mitzi was finished with their meal he told her "Thank you" and she responded with "Your welcome".Then Mitzi went into the small kitchen and brought something out and sat it front of Dean. Which made Dean do a double take and with excitement he said "PIE!"This made Mitzi giggle out-loud. Next she started cutting the pie into slices and gave one to Dean and then put one on a plate for herself. She covered the pie up with a clean dishtowel that she retrieved from a drawer next to her. Once the kitchen was cleaned up and Dean had time to looked and paced around some. She went to the couch and seated herself there and turned the TV on. Mitzi began to flipped through the channels and landed on the TV show, Dr. Sexy, which made Dean stopped in his tracks. When he walked over to the TV he noticed the show he adore was gone "Hey!"he said, exasperated.

"Hey what "Mitzi said, unsure.

"It was Dr. Sexy!"Dean said.

"So. It's also a rerun too" she said, then realized that he hadn't seen it. "Oh all right, but you can watch it if you sit here besides me" she gesture the spot next to her.

"Fine" Dean said in a mumbled as he seated himself, comfortable.

Later, as the show completed and she had turned the TV off and giggled out of the blue.

"What?"Dean asked, confused.

"Nothing" Mitzi replied and continued to giggle and said "I didn't take you as an SOAP man"

Dean rolled his eyes and replied with "That doesn't leave this room, GOT IT"

"Sure, sure" Mitzi said, as a sneaky smile widened her face.

"So what got you into watching the famous doctor?"Mitzi asked, curiously.

"I don't know" Dean said in a shrugged suggestion.

"Is it Dr. Sexy's eyes or the way he's a loving and helpful person, OR is it the boots?" teased Mitzi in laughter now.

"Seriously I'm not gay" Dean said in angry tone.

Mitzi inched closer to Dean's face; they both could feel each's other breaths and she said

"Prove it!"

_**~More to come~** _

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Paths**

****Chapter 2****

A devious grin came on Dean's face as he approached close to her lips. As he kissed her, Mitzi closed her eyes and opened them. She looked at him and with a sudden action; she then returned a simple, yet gentle kiss. He placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, it escalated to each of them pulling one another top layers of clothing off, until their bare skin was visible. Each one gave the other a passionate kiss that deepened and continued. Mitzi had touch Dean's skin with her fingertips; feeling some of the smoothness, but also the roughness too. She went everywhere -every place on his built body, until she came to where the Mark of Cain was located. She rubbed it with more pressure than she planed, for Dean jerked away abruptly. Mitzi then grabbed his arm and examined it and said "You're curse too!-Huh?" Dean gazed at her and to drop the topic he kissed her again.

Sam wished he hadn't refused the offer of free food that he was invited to. He speculated after his stomach growled from hungry; the beer and chips that he had consume earlier was beginning to disappear. But he had also noticed that Mitzi was very nervous, when there was more people around. Suddenly, a flash of green lightening followed by a loud boom of thunder caught Sam's attention. He then got up from the cheap hotel desk and stared at the sky and what he saw shocked him. The sky was burning red and yellowish color, "Uh, that's not normal!" Sam said out-loud. He then retrieved his cell phone and began to called Dean's, but all he got was his voice mail. "DEAN!" Sam said angry for he knew what he was up to.

Meanwhile, the couple was in such a passionate moment neither one heard Dean's phone vibrate or light up the display "Sammy" on the screen. As Mitzi reached in for another kiss, something inside her stopped her sudden.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, as he noticed she stopped in mid action. Dean grabbed Mitzi's shoulders to shake her out of the trance she was in.

"MITZI!" Dean shouted, to get her attention.

She then looked up at him and replied with, "I have this strong weird-like feeling, and I can't really explain it!" Mitzi said as she walked inches away. As soon as she said those words, an Aqua light surrounded her and once it had disappeared. There, Mitzi stood in a warrior outfit. The top of the outfit was Aqua green with tan straps with gems in front; the top was long enough that it came all the way down to her stomach. The pants were almost leather material and they match the aqua green color with matching high heel boots. To the complete the outfit, a trident was looped into her belt. Dean was surprised and wowed by her transformation.

"What the hell happened to me? Why am I dressed like this?"Mitzi asked, panic and worried.

"That's something you don't see everyday?!" Dean stated, and then put his clothes back on. He then glanced down at his phone and acknowledged that he had a missed call from Sam. So Dean recalled him to see what was going on. When he was waiting on Sam to answer his phone Dean looked through the window to see the sky a red, yellowish color. When it would lighting the aqua green color showed as the thunder made it's debate.

"Damn!" Dean said, and heard Sam pick up on his end. "Sam, you need to get over here! WHAT?! And you heard that on the scanner? Shit! Yeah we can," and he hung up.

"What now? How do I get back to normal?" Mitzi asked, afraid to even move an inch.

"I think your normal days are over," suggested Dean as he gleam at her. "Come with me."

"WHAT? I can't go out dressed like this?!"

"You want to figure this out or not?"Dean asked, impatiently.

"Yes I do!" Mitzi said, as she ran to catch up with him as they exited the apartment. "Where are we going?" She asked as they both climbed into the Impala. Dean started the engine and put in drive.

"On a case," Dean said calmly.

"Wait! You mean I'm not the case?"

"Yeah.- You are-kinda, but we need to take care of something first," suggested Dean.

"What could be so important than me being back to normal?" Mitzi asked hasty.

"A ghost, an angry spirit is terrorizing people at a plant. Well, scaring them off so they don't come back" Dean said, noticed her blank and confused expression.

"We will figure this out. Don't worry, This just needs to be done first, okay?" Dean implied.

"Okay, I trust you!" She said and Dean quickly looked at her when she spoke the word, trust.

After they reached the plant complex and had already met up with Sam. He had caught a ride there. Sam and Dean split up while Mitzi stayed with Dean

Suddenly, the spirit stood before Mitzi as Dean checked around the small corner space. The ghost was pale white and wore a 50's style dress and very vengeful. Her mouth opened and eyes filled with furious expression.

"GUYS!" Mitzi yelled out and realized that the spirit was after her. While Sam was on his way to them, since he heard her screams echo. Dean swung an iron rod at the ghost, but missed since she vanished before he could.

"SON OF A BITCH!"Dean yelled out and look around and seen Sam had group back with them."Sam what's the details?"

Sam recover that slip of paper that he had in his pocket; the facts about the spirit and read it out loud to them. "Um. She's 25,murdered, she really hates people that has good intentions. On helping others-."

"And she's buried where?" Dean asked, as he interrupted him.

"At a cemetery, not far from here."

"Then you go and take care of this hastily bitch and we hold her off til it's done" Dean remarked.

Sam nodded at his brother in agreement, and with that Sam was gone in a flash.

"We are going to do WHAT? Now?" Mitzi queried

Once again the pale woman appeared and enraged as ever and instantly she clutched Mitzi's arms. But what happened next the ghost didn't anticipated it. Mitzi's scared expression faded and determination was substitute, for she knew she couldn't fear what she was destiny to do. In a rapid moment, a darken cloud form in Mitzi's eyes and then out from her body. As Mitzi's fingernails grew, so did the storm and next the freezing impact that she made on the spirit. Instantly the ghost froze in place, but Mitzi had been released from the ghost's hold in the process.

"WOW!" Dean said surprised.

"I know, I don't know where that came from? But it feels GREAT!"Mitzi said as she held out both hands, as she kept the ghost at bay.

"Dean, DEAN!" Mitzi said, realized that the monster was very strong and she tried to pushed herself free. Dean seen this as he turned towards her as Mitzi said in a struggled, "I'm not sure how much longer I can- I can keep this up".

"You're gonna to have to hold on it a bit longer!" Dean ordered.

"I'm trying!" Mitzi said, in an attempted voice.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean said in a mumbled.

Meanwhile Sam was at the location of where the remains was at. He began to sprinkle heavy salt then the gasoline, follow by lighting  a match and threw it on them. In seconds, the bones started to burn, as did the spirit that was imprisonment by Mitzi's power; the spirit was no more.

"Finally!" Mitzi said, relieved and Dean agreed.

"Thank you!" Dean said, as he noted her brown eyes changed back to, where they once a second ago was an aqua green color.

"You're welcome!" She answered.

"Mitzi? Dean? You guys alright?" Sam asked, baffled.

"Yeah, Sammy we are." Dean said, assured and he held Mitzi, romantically gesture.

Later, as they all regrouped outside and near the Impala's trunk putting the items back.

Dean lifted Mitzi's chin up and kissed her and doing so, a swirl of the aqua light went around them and evaporated. Suddenly, their victory was ceased for they heard this.

"Very good work!" Came a woman's voice. This speaker made the three turn around. Once the flames surrounded the woman died out. The woman was dressed similar to what Mitzi's attire. Where Mitzi's Aqua green was, this woman had the color, orange instead. She has short, wavy hair that clung to her small check bones.

"Who are you?" Mitzi asked shocked.

"I'm Ally. I too have an element power, fire." She said, and as she held up her hands, to show them something. In her palm a small flame rose appeared, and when she closed her hand it died out. The three was very impressed and amazed at this. I'm also here to take you home; to train." Ally added, and then smiled. Which made Mitzi returned the smile back at her. "But first I come here to challenged you!"

"Challenged me?"

"Hold up!" Dean interrupted "Why are you challenging her, when you are here to take her home?"

"It's part of the training process. I must see how strong her fighting skills are. So I know what to help her on." Ally replied, hasty. "And why is it any of you concern? Are you her husband?"

"Uh. No- but-" Deans said, speechless.

"Then, this doesn't CONCERN YOU!" Ally spoke loud and firm.

This comment made Dean furious as the Mark of Cain was growing deep inside him.

Mitzi glanced at Dean and knew something was bubbling inside. She very carefully reached out her hand to grip and squeezed Dean's hand. As she reached an aqua glow form around her fingertips "Dean it's okay." Mitzi's gentle, smooth voice made Dean looked at her and some how it calm him down.

"Look, Ally we can do this challenge thing once we are home, but not in front of my friends!" Mitzi said firmly, but serious.

"Alright. If that's what you want." Ally said defeated. "I give you a few to say goodbyes."

Mitzi nodded in agreement and Ally vanished so, she could do it privately.

"Well, guys I guess this is goodbye." Mitzi said sadly.

"I guess so," Sam replied.

Mitzi went over to hug Sam and said, "If you guys need me- Just holler!" This made Sam laughed out loud. "And I want to say thank you for everything!"

"You're welcome!" Sam replied as the hug ended.

Mitzi went over to Dean and doing so she notice he was sadden and wasn't facing her.

"Dean? DEAN?" Mitzi said as she seen tears escaping not just her eyes, but his too.

Instantly, she went to face him and cupped Dean's face "Dean?!" As she did the aqua green glow from her engulfed them both. Mitzi let go, when she seen the pain in his eyes; the loss of another good thing in his life. She place her head on his and with her eyes closed she said. "Dean, I am so sorry for-"

"I know," he said in a grasp whisper and add after clearing his throat. "I still don't want you to go. Why can't you stay here with me?" Dean questioned.

"Dean I want to stay, but this is something- This is what I need; to be train, to control my...um gift.

Dean nodded in acknowledgment. "As much it hurts me to see you go, you must."Dean said hurtful. "Maybe we will cross paths one day."

"Maybe, that's all we can hope for. I will be wishing hard." She then gave him a kiss on the lips and said "Thank you Dean, for all you have done for me. Don't forget me okay?!"

"I won't!" Dean said.

"It's time to go!" Ally said out of no where.

"I'm ready!" Mitzi replied back as she kept her eyes on the boys. She stepped back into where Ally stood and the two grabbed hands and in a glimmer of light they disappeared; except a single tear drop that had fallen to the ground.

Later that night, as they boys was headed down the road; Dean in the driver seat and Sam next to him.

"So you think we see Mitzi again?" Sam asked, curious.

"I don't know. Might." Dean responded back. "I hope so. She be one hell of a hunter!" Sam chuckled at this and agreed.

When Sam glanced down an Aqua glow on Dean's arm caught his attention.

"Hey Dean what's that on your arm?"he asked, baffled.

Dean viewed at the place where it glowed. He then pulled off the road to raised his sleeve up. Where once was the redden mark, now was replaced with an aqua color gleamed at him.

"What the hell?" Dean asked in fluster.

"I think she did more than what we realized!" Sam suggested.

"I say," replied Dean, astonished by what he saw.

"How do you feel? Sam questioned.

"I feel good Sammy, I do. For the first time in a while I feel actually good!" Dean said, in a chirped voice with a smile up on his face. He put the car in drive and they drove off in the moonlight. As the radio played the song, "Let Her Go" by Passenger.

                                               ** _The End._**


End file.
